


Art for "Who Dares to Love Forever" by OwlHooots

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for OwlHooot's story "Who Dares to Love Forever" for Wave One of Bandom Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Who Dares to Love Forever" by OwlHooots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlHooots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Dares to Love Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011158) by [OwlHooots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/pseuds/OwlHooots). 



> Warning for large images

It was actually kinda difficult to make are for this story, because I just wanted to take sad pictures of Frank and Gerard and put like heart-wrenching poetry on the images. Which, I did do a little...

I made a couple of banners for the story (one is transparent) using an image of Frank's guitar.

     

These were the first two I made, one has a bit of grunge added to it. I like how these came out and I really love this particular picture of Frank.  
  
     

Just had some fun playing around with images and colors and words.  
  
       
  
       
  
This one comes from the fact that all the musicians I know hate Guitar Center, and usually in fic whoever is stuck working at Guitar Center hates their job. :D  



End file.
